Happy Birthday
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] No aniversário de uma pessoa especial, nada melhor que uma comemoração igualmente especial. Feliz aniversário, Pipe!


**Dedicatória: **à uma pessoa especial, que mesmo à distância encanta a todos com suas histórias e conversas. Posso dizer que comecei a ler histórias de Saint Seiya por sua causa e se hoje me arrisco a escrever alguma coisa é porque tenho você como minha ídola. Feliz aniversário, Pipe!

**Sumário: **num dia especial, por que não comemorarmos com aqueles que gostamos? E, baseando-se em Saint Seiya, onde existem muitos erros de continuação, vamos esquecer algumas perguntas importantes, tais como, "Como?", "Aonde?" e "Por que".

* * *

Naquela manhã importante, acordou com a campainha insistente. Enrolada num robe branco, abriu a porta contrariada. Não viu ninguém, apenas um envelope branco, sem endereço.

"_Eu mereço isso a essa hora da manhã....", _ela pensou, enquanto sentava em um dos sofás de sua sala.

Curiosa, abriu o dito cujo, encontrando um bilhete com uma mensagem no mínimo estranha. Franziu a testa e releu-o novamente, ficando mais perdida do que quando lera pela primeira vez.

"_Em alguns minutos receberá um outro pacote. Use o que está lá dentro e esteja no local e horário indicados. Prometo que não irá se arrepender."_

-Se isso é alguma brincadeira do pessoal do trabalho..... –ela disse em voz alta só então reparando nas iniciais que estavam no rodapé do bilhete: **_G.S._**

Passados alguns minutos, ela ainda se perguntava quem com as iniciais G.S poderia conhecer. Chegou a um único nome: Gustavo Sampaio, um rapaz que sempre se mostrara muito solícito e a convidara para sair algumas vezes. Arrepiou-se negativamente ao pensar naquele homem, havia recusado os pedidos dele veementemente, não seria agora, logo em seu aniversário, que iria aceitar aquilo. Só então lembrou-se do que dizia a mensagem.

Correu até a porta e abriu-a, não encontrando ninguém mais uma vez, mas sim uma enorme caixa branca, ornamentada com uma linda faixa azul. Ficou animada rapidamente, qual mulher não gostava de receber presentes? _"Sou uma tola mesmo....mas estou curiosa....não custa nada abri-lo."_, ela pensou, sentando-se no chão mesmo, abrindo a caixa.

Deparou-se com um belíssimo vestido longo de seda na cor âmbar. Ele era tomara que caia e possuía uma echarpe no mesmo tom. Ficou fascinada, Gustavo havia pensado em tudo. Até nos sapatos, forrados do mesmo tecido do vestido e jóias para combinar.

-Mas eu não posso....não gosto dele... –ela disse, mas sem nenhuma convicção. Olhou no fundo da caixa e achou uma outra mensagem, com o mesmo monograma em dourado. A mensagem dessa vez era mais breve ainda, só continha o endereço de um famoso restaurante e um horário. E sim, informava que um carro iria busca-la alguns minutos antes do horário marcado à porta de sua casa.

Decidiu não pensar muito naquilo. Levou a caixa com o vestido e os acessórios para o quarto e resolveu seguir o dia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Recebeu os costumeiros telefonemas, telegramas e visita dos amigos e parentes, todos felicitando-a pelo aniversário. Por mais que demonstrasse felicidade, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que estava em seu quarto e no encontro que era praticamente forçada a comparecer.

Caiu a noite finalmente. Decidira por não encontrar-se com nenhum dos amigos para o já esperado jantar de aniversário. Iria ao encontro com Gustavo. Estava curiosa demais para recusar aquele convite. Arrumou-se depressa, colocando a gargantilha, brincos e pulseira de ouro por último, no exato momento em que ouviu uma sonora buzinada à frente da casa. Olhou pela janela e surpreendeu-se ao ver um sedã preto com motorista esperando por ela.

No trajeto, fez inúmeras perguntas ao motorista, que disse não poder informar nada à ela, algo que lhe deixou ainda mais curiosa e um tanto chateada. Adorava mistérios, mas admitia que quando eles eram com ele, às vezes não tinham tanta graça.

À porta do restaurante, que surpreendentemente não estava com fila, foi conduzida por um homem muito bem vestido. Ela agradeceu quando ele fechou a porta atrás dela, deixando-a na escuridão. Aquilo a assustou.

-Gustavo....já estou aqui, já conseguiu o que queria. –ela disse, com a voz firme.

_-Gustavo? Quem é Gustavo?? _–uma voz grave perguntou e outras vozes foram ouvidas, murmurando ao mesmo tempo, como se discutissem.

-O que está acontecendo, hein??? –ela perguntou, quase gritando.

-Você não se chama Sílvia, mais conhecida como Pipe? –outra voz, mais forte do que a primeira perguntou, vindo para a luz, deixando-a muda.

-Sa...Saga?

-Ah, pelo menos não erramos de aniversariante. Pode sair, cambada! –ele disse, olhando para trás e uma luz acendeu, mostrando à ela os outros nove cavaleiros de ouro, um mais sorridente que o outro.

Pipe ainda estava atônita diante daquilo tudo. Parecia um sonho, cada um dos cavaleiros, vestidos de terno vieram em sua direção, cumprimentando-a educadamente pelo aniversário. Eles a conduziram até uma das mesas onde brigaram para sentar ao lado dela.

-Você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo.... –Aioria foi o primeiro a falar, já tomando um gole de vinho, que havia sido servido.

-Pode crer, Leão... –ela disse, perdendo-se por um momento nos olhos verdes dele.

-Bom, descobrimos que era seu aniversário e resolvemos fazer uma surpresinha.... –Aldebaran respondeu na frente do leonino, do final da mesa.

-Mas e o Gustavo? –ela perguntou, não entendendo a única parte que não se encaixava.

-Quem diabos é Gustavo? –Shura devolveu a pergunta. Já estava curioso para saber quem era o tal que era mencionado pela segunda vez.

-Ah...não é importante....então o G.S. era....

-Golden Saints....o que você pensou que poderia ser? –Shaka respondeu, abrindo os olhos levemente. Pipe sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, mas percebeu que não era a única.

-Bom, isso não importa. O que importa é que você está aqui com a gente hoje e estamos muito felizes!!! –Afrodite, que estava ao lado de Pipe disse, abraçando-a. –Adorei seu vestido!!

Pipe sorriu. Afrodite era realmente adorável, ela não podia negar.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer. Vocês escolheram muito bem....

-Ué, mas não fomos nós que escolhemos o vestido..... –Mu comentou, olhando para Miro e Kamus que estavam aos beijos e não participavam do papo. Ele virou os olhos, como se reprovasse os dois.

-Eu escolhi o vestido. Achei que ficaria perfeito em tão bela mulher. Não me enganei. –Máscara da Morte falou, olhando sedutoramente para Pipe, que sorriu, buscando a reação de Afrodite. Para sua surpresa o pisciano apenas riu e abraçou o namorado.

-Ai, Mozão....você é tão perfeito!! –ele disse, beijando-o. Pipe riu da situação.

-Ai vai começar...... –Mu reclamou e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Shaka.

-Oi de novo, aniversariante! –Miro disse, levantando-se da cadeira, meio desajeitado e cumprimentando Pipe, que apenas sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos do escorpiano levemente. Ele sorriu com o carinho recebido

-Bom, o que acham de comermos, hein? Estou com uma fome.....

-Claro, né, Shura?? –todos disseram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando risadas de Pipe, que ainda estava surpresa com a 'surpresa' que havia recebido.

O jantar era composto de pratos variados, cada um do país de origem de cada cavaleiro, então era um verdadeiro banquete, que todos aproveitavam ao máximo. Conversaram sobre assuntos variados, mas freqüentemente os cavaleiros queriam saber da vida de Pipe, a quem carinhosamente chamavam de Deusa.

Em dado momento, logo após o jantar, Saga aproximou-se de Pipe, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. sorriu-lhe levemente, num convite mudo para uma dança, seguindo Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e Kamus e Miro, que já dançavam. Ela prontamente aceitou e logo estavam bailando pela pista improvisada entre as mesas.

-Entao... –ele começou.

-Entao... –ela disse, sorrindo.

-Gostei muito por você ter aceito o convite.

-Foi sua idéia?

-Foi sim. Pensamos em aparecer à sua porta pela manhã, mas Afrodite ficou com medo de você morrer do coração.

-Era exatamente isso o que iria acontecer! –ela disse, sorrindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, que acariciava seus cabelos. Por um momento ela desconcentrou-se da dança e olhou para a mesa onde os outros cavaleiros estavam. Shaka estava sozinho numa ponta da mesa, olhando de esgueira para Mu, que conversava com os outros cavaleiros.

-Gostando da noite?

-Muito! Só tem uma coisa que me incomoda....

-O que?

-Mu e Shaka. Sempre pensei que eles estivessem juntos.

-Mu é um cego....Shaka que anda com os olhos fechado e é Mu quem não enxerga. Já tentamos de tudo e não conseguimos juntá-los.

-Talvez Mu não goste dele. –ela comentou, olhando Saga.

-Impossível. Ikki uma vez tentou algo com o Shaka e Mu quase o matou. Precisamos intervir. Não sei mesmo o que acontece.

-Deixa isso comigo. –Pipe disse, sorrindo e saindo do abraço dele.

Caminhou na direção de Mu, tomando-o pelo braço levemente. O cavaleiro olhou-a espantado, mas seguiu-a até uma mesa reservada. Conversou por alguns minutos com ele, sob os olhares atentos dos demais cavaleiros, que agora estavam reunidos na mesa principal comendo a sobremesa. Shaka os observava com mais atenção que os demais, percebendo que o cosmo do amigo aumentava e diminuía rapidamente.

Voltaram à mesa e Pipe sentou-se entre Máscara da Morte e Kamus. Já Mu, bom, este apenas segurou a mão de Shaka, puxando-o para cima e beijando-o em seguida. Pipe começou a aplaudir, seguida logo pelos outros, ainda abismados.

-O que você disse à ele? –Kamus perguntou, ainda olhando o beijo do casal, com um sorriso.

-Nada demais. Apenas que se ele realmente sentia o que todos achavam que ele sentia por Shaka, ele deveria expressar, antes que o outro um dia se cansasse de esperar e procurasse alguém melhor que ele. E que se ele não sentia nada por Shaka, era melhor que não o enganasse com migalhas de sentimento.

-Nunca havíamos tentado a terapia do choque....você é mestra nisso... –o francês completou, fazendo uma reverência. Pipe apenas sorriu.

-Deusa, aceita uma dança? –Máscara da Morte perguntou aos ouvidos dela, que se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

-Não sei...e o....

-Dido? Ele deu a idéia....ah, por favor, você sabe que eu amo o meu Mozinho....

-É, eu sei mesmo...então aceito o seu convite. –ela disse, segurando uma das mãos do italiano e sendo levada até a pista.

Dançaram animada e romanticamente, Afrodite a todo momento jogando rosas nos dois, que apenas sorriam diante daquilo tudo. Em poucos minutos, mais casais se formaram, apenas Saga ficou sentado, aguardando sua vez para dançar com Pipe mais uma vez. Quando ela reparou na mesa, o geminiano estava sozinho e ela caminhou até ele, mas ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, sumindo logo em seguida.

Voltou com um enorme bolo de chocolate e morangos, decorado especialmente para ela. Doze velas douradas estavam em cima do bolo e ela teve que apaga-las uma a uma, fazendo um pedido para cada cavaleiro.

-Só vai ficar difícil do Dohko ou do Aioros realizarem seu desejo.... –Miro comentou, arrancando risadas dos demais.

No final da noite, ela recebeu alguns dos seus "presentes" desejados, incluindo um beijo caloroso de Máscara da Morte (Afrodite apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas podia-se ver que ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios) e uma estátua da casa de Aquário feita de gelo por Kamus. Ela sabia que mesmo sob o sol mal escaldante, aquilo nunca derreteria.

Preparava-se para agradece-los pela noite maravilhosa quando um barulho insistente chamou sua atenção. Desviou os olhos dos dez cavaleiros que a olhavam sorridentes para procurar o som, só então abrindo os olhos.

-Ah não.....não posso acreditar que isso tudo.....

E ela estava sozinha no quarto, enrolada num fofíssimo edredon branco. Escondeu-se embaixo dele, não querendo acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho. Mas parecia tão real. _"Cai na real, Sílvia.....até parece que isso iria acontecer mesmo....",_ ela pensou, levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto, naquele que prometia ser um dia não tão feliz assim.

Ao entrar na sala, porém deparou-se com uma coisa em cima do sofá . Uma rosa vermelha, aberta em sua totalidade, contrastava perfeitamente com o branco do estofado. Ela aproximou-se lentamente, querendo não sorrir diante daquilo. Embaixo havia um cartão, que ela pegou rapidamente. Ao lê-lo, ela sorriu, aquilo animando-a imensamente.

Em letras bem desenhadas, escrita com tinta dourada, duas palavras, seguidas de um monograma já conhecido:

"_**Apenas acredite.**_

_**G.S."**_


End file.
